


unexpected

by alohavera (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: From Up on Poppy Hill AU, M/M, basically the croquette scene from the movie, but with kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alohavera
Summary: Kageyama’s in a hurry, so Hinata lends a helping hand.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	unexpected

Kageyama clutched the cloth bag in his hand, jogging down the hill. He hadn't meant to drink all the milk in the fridge… or maybe he had, but how could he have known that his mom would need it for dinner tonight? She'd never made battered fried chicken before…

The nearest grocery store was at the bottom of the hill. Going down wasn't so bad, but he thought of the return trip up and groaned. He could already feel the ache forming in his legs, on top of the soreness from that afternoon's practice.

Suddenly, climbing slowly into view was a shock of orange hair. It was Hinata, biking up the hill into Kageyama's field of vision. The redhead was pedaling with difficulty, his butt lifted off the seat. He swayed from side to side, staggering himself. Finally, he seemed to take notice of Kageyama's presence and looked up.

"Eh?" was the redhead's out of breath greeting.

"Hinata?" Kageyama actually stopped in his tracks, he was so surprised to see his teammate.

Hinata stopped pedaling, allowed himself to be carried by residual momentum until he was abreast with Kageyama. The smaller boy dismounted his bike and caught his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama asked, his own breath coming a little fast from jogging.

"I had to pick up something at the market," Hinata said, gesturing to the basket at the front of his bike. It was full of books. "For Natsu," he explained at Kageyama's questioning glance. "What about you?"

"I've got to get some groceries. Mom's cooking dinner at home so I'm kind of in a rush." As much as it was a pleasant surprise to run into his teammate, Kageyama feared his mother's wrath more than he was willing to admit. Besides, he would see Hinata tomorrow at school.

"Ah, you're headed to the market then?" Hinata asked, his eyes lighting up. Kageyama nodded. Hinata wheeled his bike around 180 degrees, then repositioned himself on the seat. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the makeshift seat rigged up over the rear wheel. "Hop on," he said with a grin.

Kageyama did not 'hop on', contrary to his teammate's words. Instead, he responded with a blank stare and a flat, "What."

"Sit down on the seat, Kageyama," Hinata said as if instructing a five year old. "I'll take you there."

Kageyama pulled a dubious face. "Can your bike even hold both of us?"

"Uh yeah!" Hinata's bright optimism was quick to surface. "I do this with Natsu all the time."

Kageyama shook his head.  _ Isn't his sister in elementary school? _ he wondered. Still, Hinata's expression was determined and Kageyama knew it would take more time to talk himself out of this one, than to just go along with Hinata's proposal. 

With some difficulty, he found a position on the makeshift seat that minimized his discomfort. He straddled the seat, his feet hooked onto either end of the rear wheel axle. He braced himself on the edge of his seat with both hands.

"Make sure your legs aren't in the way, Bakegeyama," Hinata said over his shoulder as Kageyama was still positioning himself.

"I know how a bike works," Kageyama snapped, earning him a burst of laughter from his teammate.

Once Kageyama stilled himself, Hinata asked him, "Ready?" Kageyama replied in the affirmative and Hinata placed a foot on one bike pedal. The other foot continued to brace them motionless. "You're going to want to hold onto me," Hinata said quietly.

Kageyama frowned. "I'm holding onto the seat," he replied.

"Alright then, suit yourself!" Hinata said, placing his second foot on its respective pedal. He gave a few pushes with his legs but the hill was steep, and it didn't take much before they were zipping downwards. Hinata stood up, his feet balanced so that the pedals on either side of his bike were level with each other. He gave a whoop of delight as they gained momentum, flying down the incline.

Kageyama found himself thrown forward by the momentum of their progress down the hill. His knuckles were white from gripping the edge of his seat. As they gained even greater speed, he found his face mashed into Hinata's back. He flung his arms around the smaller boy's waist, trying to steady himself before the weight of his body threw them both off the bike.

"Hinata, dumbass! Slow down!" he yelled, observing the frightening pace that the scenery around them was passing at. The only reply was delighted laughter and a lightly mocking, "I told you so!" Kageyama tightened his hold around Hinata's waist, his face still buried in Hinata's shirt. He breathed in, smelling laundry detergent and the other scents unique to his red-haired teammate. Kageyama wasn't sure if Hinata noticed what he was doing. If Hinata did, he gave no indication. Kageyama fought the urge to smile, hiding it in a frown instead.

Fortunately, they got to the bottom of the hill without incident. Kageyama heard the squeak of the brakes being engaged, felt them slowing down. He eased his cheek away from where it was pressed against Hinata's back, loosened his hold around Hinata's frame. The redhead glanced over his shoulder, observed Kageyama frowning at him with a somewhat rosy complexion. "How was that?" he asked emphatically.

Kageyama maintained his scowl. "The only positive thing I can say about it is that we didn't die," he replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hinata said, unbothered. He touched his feet to the ground, anchoring them in place. Kageyama dismounted quickly and Hinata followed, swinging his leg over his bike in a practiced, elegant motion.

Kageyama scratched his head, feeling awkward now that they were face to face again. "Thanks, I guess," he muttered. He eyed the hill they had just biked down, thought about how Hinata would have to bike all the way back up again. "You sure you'll be alright going back up?"

Hinata blinked, seemingly surprised at the unexpected show of concern. "Yeah, it's fine. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't okay with it. What about you?"

"I'm fine. You've already saved me some time. Going up won't be a problem."

Hinata smiled. "Great."

Kageyama shifted on his feet, about to say some nicety followed by a farewell, when Hinata said suddenly, "Whoa! Something smells so good around here!" Kageyama dipped his eyebrows at his easily excitable teammate, who was sniffing the air. "Hey, don't you smell it too?"

Kageyama inhaled through his nose. It did smell good. No surprise, they were in the market after all.

Hinata began to search around for the source of the smell, wheeling his bike beside him. Kageyama trailed behind, feeling like he had no choice but to follow. It wasn't long before Hinata's nose brought them to a stop beside a food stall.

"Croquettes?" Hinata said excitedly, reading the store sign. He kicked open his bike stand, setting it motionless beside him, then fished out some bills from his pocket. "Two please," Kageyama heard his teammate say to the stall vendor, who gave the redhead a nod and a friendly smile. Hinata paid for the croquettes, then turned to Kageyama, one in each hand. He held one out to the taller boy.

"Huh?" Kageyama said, timidly raising a hand to accept the croquette.

Hinata smiled, placed it into Kageyama's uncertain grasp. The redhead took a bite of his own, his fingers wrinkling around the wrapper. "Energy for the ride home," he explained around a mouthful. Keeping one hand on his snack, he kicked open his bike stand and swung a leg over the frame. "See you tomorrow, Kageyama!"

"Ah, yeah." Kageyama was rendered somewhat speechless, still surprised by the warm croquette grasped in his fingers. Hinata gave him a final salute, then biked away, simultaneously pedaling and eating his croquette. Kageyama watched him as he made his way up the hill, before rounding a bend and disappearing from sight.

He stared at the croquette in his hand. It was golden, flaky -- he took a bite -- and delicious.

"Excuse me." A voice beside him drew his attention. He turned around, mid-chew. The vendor of the croquette stall was watching him with a curious expression. "I couldn't help but wonder," the elderly lady said, "was that young man your boyfriend?"

Kageyama nearly choked on his mouthful. Once he was able to swallow he gasped out, "No. Uh, he's just… he's just my classmate." He didn't like the mischievous expression the old lady was regarding him with. "And my teammate. We play volleyball together."

"I see." The old lady sighed. "What a nice young man! You don't see many decent boys like that these days," she grumbled in the way that was quite usual for people of her age. Then she turned a knowing eye on Kageyama. "You'd better make a move soon, or someone else might."

Kageyama hastily excused himself, thanking her for the croquette and stammering out a goodbye. He could literally feel his cheeks aflame, a strange restlessness suddenly possessing his body. He oriented himself in the market, then began to make his way to the grocery store.  _ Milk, _ he reminded himself.  _ That's what I came here for. _

Still, as he ambled through the lively market, twilight descending upon the cheerful scene, he thought about Hinata and that lady's strange words.

Somehow, putting the words 'Hinata' and 'boyfriend' together didn't bother him at all. In fact, he rather liked it, if the strange swooping sensation in his stomach was anything to go by. 

In the dim light of the evening, he looked up at the sky, and thought about Hinata biking home. It was enough to leave a smile on his face.


End file.
